


Bruised Berry

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Crossover, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Berry is at his sentry station, just like any other day in Underswap.But then it isn't.Based off a brilliant picture by BabyPizzaWonderland





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis20025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis20025/gifts).



> Saving from the purge of Tumblr

Blue wasn’t sure exactly what happened. He had been walking around on his normal patrol, checking his traps and talking with the forest creatures, like any other day in Swapverse. He was even feeling a little discouraged. Perhaps he should follow his brother’s ways for once and take the day off. Even Alphys was at her girlfriend’s place watching anime. There was other things at his own house he could be doing…

But that was before he noticed that a few of his puzzles had appeared to have been disturbed. The bridge looked like it had even been reset. Blue could feel his soul beginning to pound in his chest. A human? After all this time? Could it finally be…?

A master puzzlemaker and player it seemed like, judging by how the majority of traps had been reset. Blue began to follow the trail of upset puzzles, eager to find his query. Alphys would make him part of the Royal Guard now, and Papyrus would never treat him like a baby bones.

The trail ended abruptly, like it had never been. Blue paused and scratched at his vertebrae, looking around the snowy area. Perhaps the human could teleport? They would be even stronger than him if that was the case… Alphys would know what to do.

He was reaching for his cellphone when a flash of red caught his eye. There… a tall skeleton was overlooking the sentry station that he himself had built. Hard to judge from a distance but he seemed to be looking approvingly at it. Blue felt a flash of pride. He was a Royal Guard in training after all, trained.personally under the great Alphys. Of course he knew what he was doing when it came to assembling Sentry stations.

As he watched the tall, red skeleton walked behind the Sentry station, causing Blue to race after him. This monster was obviously lost and confused. Blue could point him back to Snowdin and…

Blue reached behind the station. No one was to be seen.

He stood there, puzzled. He was sure he had seen the tall monster come this way. How could he disappear or run off so quickly? It just wasn’t possible. Blue took a few steps behind the station, deeper into the forest. This monster was seriously lost, heading in the wrong direction entirely…

A long arm wrapped around Blue’s waist and shoved him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. As Blue gasped and attempted to clear the stars from his eyes the tall skeleton finally appeared, stepping around the tree. Staring hungrily down at Blue. There was an odd, sweet smell coming off of him…

Realizing what it was, Blue tried to scramble back, preparing to scream for his beloved brother. The monster growled as he sank to the ground, pulling Blue under him. A red glove shoved Blue’s bandana in his mouth.

“SILENCE. OR I WILL MAKE IT WORSE…” the heat ridden monster whispered.

Blue whimpered but complied. His mind was blank. What was he supposed to do in this situation again? He couldn’t remember…

“GOOD BOY… AS A REWARD, I’LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS~” THE large monster sang, pulling Blue’s shorts from his body.

The cold air stung his bones, causing him to whine, closing his eyes against the assault…

A gentle hand stroked the crest, trailing down to Blue’s tailbone. Blue jerked and whined, feeling shivers of arousal coursing his body. “YOU ALREADY CAN TELL I’M IN HEAT… YOUR BODY IS REACTING SO NICELY TO ME…” the other monster whispered, licking his teeth as his fingers continued to dance and massage the sensitive bones.

Blue’s magic crackled into being, the warm folds already slightly wet with the beginnings of arousal. As Blue whined, his attacker began to stimulate him more, fingers gliding through the folds and touching his nub, teasing his entrance, while another hand pumped his spine and ribs. Blue whined again, feeling himself become slick. He was disguisting if he was getting off on this. How could his body betray him? And why hadn’t Papyrus come to check up on him yet? He was always at Muffet’s when he needed him…

The monster bent and pressed their teeth together, a tongue licking at the front of Blue’s, seeking entrance. “FOR FUTURE REFERENCE, MY NAME IS EDGE.” The monster said with a wink, unbuckling his belt and shoving his jeans down in a haste. Blue gulped as he saw the Edge’s own magic, formed into a large, thick erection, stiff barbs doting it.

He spit out his banana. “It’s not going to fit…” he whispered. “It’s as thick as my pelvis.”

Edge chuckled. “Don’t worry… I’ll make it fit~” he whispered, pressing the head against Blue’s entrance. As he gasped (that was huge!!) Edge began to press in. Blue whined, whimpered and groaned, feeling his magic expand and stretch to take the large, invading cock…

Edge chuckled at his captive, still pushing in. “REMEMBER, I’M GONNA MAKE YOU ENJOY THIS…”


	2. NSFW Art




End file.
